


Surprises

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Series: Miraculous Ladybug AUs [9]
Category: Gotham (TV), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Bio!Dad AU, Bio!Dad Hugo Strange, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi salt, Other, am basing my knowledge off of that, class salt, hugo strange is mari's dad, i may be a bit of a bitch to some of the characters, i only know how some of the villains because of the show gotham so i, ml salt, ml salt fic, sorry if it's a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Marinette won the class a trip to Gotham. On the second day the get to go to Arkham and Mari may have forgotten to inform the class about something important. Doesn’t help the class at all when they “forgot” Chloé, Mari, and Adrien at the hotel as well as a certain redhead artist.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Miraculous Ladybug AUs [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520429
Comments: 39
Kudos: 743





	1. Chapter 1

Nathaniel really did try to urgently text them that the class was close to being picked up for the event they were going to. He didn’t want Marinette, Chloé, and Adrien left behind.

Surprisingly, he was the only one in the class who really did believe them on Lila’s lies. However, the poor redhead’s phone was dead which was a shock to him and the rest of his classmates didn’t listen to him protesting for them to not leave yet.

Didn’t help that Kim kept taking his phone away from him just to mess with him. He nervously fiddled with the watch on his wrist, which was was actually the rabbit miraculous that he received a week after Alix lost her family’s heirloom watch much to the pink haired skater’s despair. 

Turns out the Alix that came from the future was from a different timeline, where she never fell for Lila’s lies. She was disappointed on the current Alix but she reassured Mari, Adrien, and Nathaniel that it was bound to happen because of how each timeline was different because of decisions. Nothing to worry about and even told Nathaniel he made a great hero. 

Kind of reminded him how Doctor Who went about it honestly.

Nathaniel fidgets as it gets closer to the time for the whole class to leave when he sighs and tells Ms. Bustier that he was going to use the bathroom. He was saddened to see her just wave him off. He really was glad that both Mari and Chloé opened his eyes on how useless the teacher was.

He made his way to the elevators and got the floor level that he knew the 3 were sharing because really, all three prefered to stick close and knocked on their door rapidly before a disgruntled Chloé opens the door.

“What is it?” she asked with a raised eyebrow to the redhead.

“The class is literally minutes from leaving the hotel you guys!” Nathaniel exclaims throwing his hands in the air.

Chloé’s eyes widen, “shit! Mari why didn’t you wake me up!” she exclaims as she changed to black jeans, a yellow baggy shirt and black jacket with bees decorating it.

“I literally set 5 alarms for you to wake up to. Not my fault Kagami and Luka caused you to sleep late,” Marinette teased from the bathroom causing the blonde to blush a light pink as she tied the side of the shirt so it didn’t look baggy.

“My phone was almost dead by the time I fell asleep,” she mumbles.

Marinette steps out of the bathroom wearing a black skirt with green paws decorating it, a green long sleeved shirt with a black bow tie, knee high cat socks and flats. Her hair was down, not in their usual pigtails and it reached midback.

Adrien stepped out as well wearing a red long sleeved shirt with little ladybugs decorating it with a black tie that was tied loosely and black pants with a small ladybug on his pockets.

Chloé rolls her eyes, “thankfully I showered last night. Come on now,” she said softly.

Mari glanced out the window and sighs, “they left already.”

“WHAT?!”

“Our room has an outside view to outside and we get a good view of outside, just saw the bus leave.”

All three groan knowing that it was either Lila or Ms. Bustier who just left them.

She sighs and nods before smiling, “although, I don’t know if he’ll mind driving us there,” she said softly.

Adrien hums, “probably not. He’ll drop anything for you purrincess.”

Chloé snorts, “that’s an understatement.”

“It’s true,” Nathaniel muttered.

Marinette took out her phone and hums as she sent her boyfriend a text. _‘Can you pick all four of us from the hotel?’_

_“I’ll be there in a bit habibat,’_ was the reply she got.

"He’ll be here in a bit. Let’s go downstairs to at least have breakfast,” Mari said as she grabbed a few boxes of Macaroons she made to take to the inmates of Arkham.

They all agree and head to where they were serving breakfast and ate in silence before Marinette giggles.

“What’s so funny?” asked Nathaniel.

“Nothing. Just that they need my I.D so that they can be let in,” she said with a smirk while the other three gaped at her in surprise before bursting out in laughter.

“I mean if my father doesn’t see me in the group then well…he might as well not let them in,” she says with a shrug. “Or cause mayhem on them for leaving us behind.”

“Although….he did let uncle Eddy sneak in to see uncle Ozzy just to mess with them and made them owe him one.”

All three ignored what she said, just relaxing a little before Damien came with the family car with Alfred driving.

“Angel?” Damian softly called out as he entered the dining hall of the hotel.

“Dami!” she gasps out excitedly as she goes up to him and gives him a hug.

Damian and Marinette had met when she was 14 and he 15. Her parents had brought her to visit her father and when she was leaving Arkham she bumped into Damian and well…things led to them dating.

Damian smiled and kissed her temple, “come on Angel, let’s get you guys to your useless group,” he said with a smirk.

None of them protested to what he called the class, the four of them entered that certain amount of done that just had them close to actually wanting to murder a few students themselves.

Or just strangle them in Chloé’s case.

The ride to Arkham was filled with laughter and they waved Damian and Alfred goodbye as they walked towards the gate to Arkham not noticing that Alfred was parked at the side of the building.

After they showed their I.D to the guards they were let in and walked in to the whole class yelling at the receptionist who looked at them with a bored look as they filed their nails.

“Like I said before. I need the I.D of the person who set up the trip for here. Specifically them only, Dr.Strange will not accept anyone other than this Marinette girl who set up the appointment for the tour.”

“That would be me,” Marinette said as she spoke out loud for the class to hear. She smirked a little as their eyes widened.

However, before Lila could try to b.s about something, they heard a cough.

“Marinette dear. What a surprise,” a rough voice said.

The class turned to look a bald man with a beard (goate??? Idk) and a white coat walk towards them before turning around and finally noticing the bluenette with Adrien, Chloe, and Nathaniel behind them.

Marinette’s eyes widen and she bounces on her toes excitedly, “hello father!” she excitedly shouts as she runs to him and gives him a tight hug.

Hugo grunts a little at the impact as his daughter hugged him. Wincing a little at the strength behind it, maybe he shouldn’t have experimented on her to make her have a bit of super strength when she was a toddler?

Nah, it was useful, as well he calculated the risks far more carefully unlike the test subjects he had in the past. For example, Fish Mooney and well…the others. At least she didn’t get ill from it. 

The whole class’ eyes widened and felt their jaw drop at what they just heard, Lila paled a little. She’s heard of the infamous doctor of Arkham and how he caused many meta like villains to be made years ago before even Batman came into light. 

Marinette didn’t notice the class’s reactions nor did she notice a certain robin themed superhero standing in the shadows with his eyes wide at the sight the person was looking at as well as heard.

Damian froze for a fair bit before leaving quickly to panic on his own at the Batcave since he let Alfred leave to go back to the manor.

“I…I’m sorry but did Marinette just call you father?” Ms. Bustier nervously asked.

“Indeed. She is my daughter of course, no real brainer,” Hugo said with a raised eyebrow.

“My full name is Marinette Haruhi Dupain Cheng-Strange, but because maman wanted me to go by Cheng when at school sometimes people are surprised at my name,” Marinette informs them with a shrug glaring a little at Adrien who looked like he may laugh as he heard her middle name.

“I was a little unaware of your middle name until your mother informed me and well…I did want to change it but it was not really my place to do so,” Hugo said aloud before humming a little. 

The two pulled away from the embrace and Mari smirked smugly as Hugo turned to look at the class with a glare.

“Care to explain why you left behind four students in the most crime ridden city alone?” he asked with icy tone that sent shivers to the students and Ms. Bustier at the harsh tone.

“Lila exclaimed that the others were already on the bus and well…I didn’t see them in the front desk with everyone and so I counted that as a call roll,” Ms. Bustier weakly stated before flinching under the glare.

“How worthless of a teacher do you have to be to actually believe this imbicle of a girl?” Hugo asked with a raised eyebrow as he glared at the useless teacher that his daughter told him about that he grew to hate.

Alya forgot why she was scared and glared at the doctor, “hey! Don’t talk to Ms. Bustier like that!”

“Alya shut up,” Nino hissed under his breath to his girlfriend.

“My my… how rude of a class, makes me wonder what they did to even deserve this trip,” Hugo drawled out before looking down at his tiny daughter.

Marinette smirked and shrugged, “being the class president has it’s perk. That and I wanted them to see my second home.”

The whole class, sans the three who were Mari’s friends, gulped nervously.

-

Damien took off his mask as he entered the Batcave and runs his hands through his hair, “what the hell,” he mutters under his breath as he paced back and forth which caught the attention of his father and his siblings.

“Yo! What’s the matter Damian?” Dick asked gently as he walked up to his youngest brother.

“Yeah Demon spawn, what’s wrong?” Jason asked as he walked up to the two with Tim and Bruce behind him.

“Remember how I took Angel and her friends to Arkham because that useless teacher didn’t do a proper student head count?”

“Yeah? What about it?” Dick asked not bothering to tell Damien that Bruce had filed what Marinette texted Damian in a file that he was eventually going to send to the Paris school district to be looked at.

“Well…I snuck in as Robin, just to make sure nothing happens, but I was very shocked at what I heard and saw,” Damian hissed out weakly.

“What was it?” Bruce asked his son as he frowned a little at what possibly could’ve happened to Marinette’s class.

“She hugged Hugo Strange and called him father,” Damian says softly.

“I’m sorry what?” Jason asked as if confused if he heard his younger brother correctly because he couldn’t have heard right.

Marinette, the sweetest girl he’s ever met…being the daughter of the crazy Arkham doctor who created meta humans when Bruce was barely 15 years old and ended up having a clone who ended up tricking Selina because the clone fixed himself up to look like the real Bruce. Were they even talking about the correct person?

“She called him father, what other reason would there be for her to call him that?” hissed out Damian.

“I thought her name was Dupain Cheng?”

“It’s not.”

“What?” Damian asked as he looked up to look at his father.

“Marinette put the last name Cheng in her paper, but after looking at the name that made the appointment for the Arkham tour I saw that her full name is Marinette Haruhi Dupain Cheng-Strange,” Bruce said as he looked back at the computer that had Mari’s information popped up.

“Well look at that Damian…your girlfriend is both a superhero and the daughter of a villain.”


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone in the class stayed silent as they processed what they had just been told.

…their Marinette was the daughter of Dr.Strange?

Lila felt a little lightheaded, she knew her lies were dumb and easily see through and that Marinette may have not tried to make anyone see Lila as a liar…but she was confused. Every single time that she spun another lie she would glance around and notice that the class president just watched her and the group she was fibbing to with a small tilt to her head and with a small squint.

Lila didn’t realize that this was Marinette realizing how utterly idiotic most of her classmates were. She somewhat considered them her friends mostly because they were friendly. She knew of course that not all of them were really best friends of hers, just acquaintances. But she did have Adrien, Nathaniel, Chloé, Kagami, and Luka so there was that. She didn’t mind at all.

Marinette liked to think of herself as both a scientist and a fashion designer, but when it comes to people she gets fascinated by the science part and well…maybe spending summers at Arkham with her father didn’t help her from getting dark ideas for science ideas. At least this one just involved intelligence.

The intelligence of her classmates really. They were such idiots, but at least she had Chloé, Nathaniel, and Adrien. At least they had brains unlike the rest of her classmates.

Marinette squints a little and sighs taking out her glasses from her purse, they were circle ones just like her father’s. The class, sans the significant three, watched as Mari fixed her glasses and looked up at her father.

“How is everyone?” she asked brightly as she looked at her father.

Hugo looked down at his daughter, “they’re doing well, although hearing the news of your arrival almost caused a break out. Jerome basically fueled the idea.”

Marinette giggles softly before sighing, “fine let’s go.”

Marinette stood next to her father as he looked back to the class before pointing at his daughter’s three friends and gestured for them to come forward.

Chloé, Adrien, and Nathaniel hurried over to Mari’s side and gave her a small smile which she returned as her father led the class to the gates of where the inmates were kept.

He turned to look at Marinette and saw her carrying a few boxes in her hands and raised an eyebrow as she pouts.

“What? They deserve sweets.”

Hugo sighs before unlocking the door and leads his daughter’s class into the vicinity.

As Hugo walked past cells he glares at the patients who quickly stand up and make their way to see Marinette. He knew Marinette was a good child, well…almost. He certainly didn’t cause her like of bloodshed but one of the villains did and she hated those who hurt innocent people. A win win situation for batsy and his partners.

He really did enjoy seeing his little creation at 9 years old standing over a beat up body with a bloody metal baseball bat with Fish standing beside her. Although, Sabine wasn’t entirely happy until he reasoned with her that other than martial arts their daughter should know how to use weapons.

The call he got when she went back home and beat a boy bloody on the first week back to school was a fun time.

Hugo gestured every now and then to random places giving information to the class that he knew Marinette knew by memory.

Marinette waved at the patients and cooes at them. Completely ignoring the gaping looks of her classmates and teacher as they watched the classmate that they sort of alienated and teased be at comfort with the patients of Arkham.

Lila felt dread in her stomach as she noticed how quickly the inmates would light up at Marinette’s appearance and almost run into the cell bars to greet her.

Hugo spoke about what each cell block held for each group of patients. Having a delight as the students got pale at what they heard.

Soon they came to the dining hall where some of the patients were eating. A few who were used to Marinette visiting lit up and scrambled up from their seats.

Marinette giggles and the class notices how her laughter causes the patients to look calm and the room to light up.

Hugo gripped his clipboard a bit before grunting and glares at the room of patients. “Miss Cheng-Strange will be passing out macaroons to each of you before your lunch brake is over. Once you finish your treat your are to report to your cells. Do I make myself clear?” he says with a harsh tone to which the patients nod to while Marinette rolls her eyes before tilting her head as she smirked a little darkly.

“So…who has been good after my last visit?” she asked innocently as she held the macaroon box close to her.

A few of the patients froze before sitting down knowing that tricking the bluenette resulted in harsh consequences. Those who stayed standing bounced a little excitedly as the bluenette put down a box of macaroons and opened it so the patients standing could go up and get one.

After a few minutes the patients left after their time was up and next batch of patients came in for their meal smiling brightly at the sight of the bluenette.

* * *

Lila paled at the sight of all the patients lighting up at seeing the Asian girl that she somewhat hated. If they lit up at the sight of her what would they do if they saw her in trouble? Protect her?

Kill for her?

Possible since Dr. Strange was her father and who knows what he would do to the person who hurt the bluenette.

There was that one time. No one likes to talk about it.

Although the patient was shunned by everyone in Arkham and even the guards were more harsher on them.

But something happened that some of the in Arkham didn’t like to talk about.

The rest of the class watched a bit fascinated before paling as a pale, scar ridden redhead walked in smirking widely.

“Mari Mari Mari! Back so soon?” he asked with a wide smile.

Marinette rolled her eyes and smiles, “hey uncle Jerome. How have you been?”

“Ugh so boooored, only broke out once to see Brucey but that curly haired brat didn’t want to speak with me after all these years since I’ve been hidden away here.”

“Awww poor you, here. Have a macaroon!” she said with smirk as she made her way to the redhead.

* * *

Everyone in the Batcave watched the Akham footage in silence with shocked look in their faces.

“…They all basically brightened up upon seeing her,” Damian spoke up quietly suddenly feeling his chest tight.

That was his angel. His angel who happened to be the daughter of the very same man who made metas and such before his father became Batman.

Cheng-Strange was her last name. How had he not done a better background check?

“Jerome?” is softly whispered but everyone in the batcave heard.

“Jerome? Who’s Jerome?” everyone turned to look at Bruce as he looked at the screen with wide eyes.

“Someone who caused a lot of problems in Gotham before I became Batman,” Bruce said before quickly typing something up in the computer before pulling up newspapers that had to do with Jerome.

The ones that caught their attention was of Jerome’s gang when he broke out of Arkham and the Cult of Jerome. The redhead’s stitched up face had healed quite a bit well.

“I’m sorry but did she just call him uncle Jerome?” Dick asked aloud which caused everyone to look back at the monitor.

Bruce quickly rewinded a bit of the video and in front of them they heard the sweet bluenette they all love say those words.

“Hey uncle Jerome.”

* * *

Everyone stared a little unnerved as Marinette giggled at whatever Jerome was whispering in her ear before she playfully slapped his shoulder.

Ms. Bustier was pale as she watched her most nicest student interact with who were well known criminally insane people. She wanted to protest and stop Marinette from being close to the redhead but before she could do so she received a glare from Dr. Strange and she shrinked a little into herself remembering what her student’s father called her.

“I believe that is the end of the tour is it not Marinette?” Hugo asked his daughter who quickly looked away from Jerome who stuffed two macaroons into his mouth.

“Oh? Oh yes! Of course!” Marinette said handing Jerome the box of macaroons and walked up to her father and smiled.

“Alright then. Let’s go back to the entrance to wait for the bus.”

The class went outside, the four friends separating themselves from the class who looked like they were close to wetting themselves.

They were all very much freaking out internally as they processed that their classmate that they’ve been somewhat bullying was the daughter of a Gotham villain.

Lila wanted to say something so it’d be in her favor but she felt as if it backfire on her.

‘Now what?’ she thought nervously. She knew Marinette did not buy her lies, but didn’t try to warn anyone so what could Lila even do?

Lila stays quiet trying to think on what to do with the information she was just told. She and the rest of the students felt very at unease.

If only they knew that they were going to have other problems while they were in the trip for Gotham.

Because even villains know when to not touch another villain’s family member. After everyone knew what happened to Tabitha and Theo Galavan when they murdered The Penguin’s mother as well as Fish.

It did not help that all of them met Marinette once and instantly became overprotective of the bluenette one summer visit when she was still just a small child.


	3. Chapter 3

The class were nervous as they walked behind Marinette and the rest of her friends.

_They had the daughter of a villain in their classroom. As a classmate._

Everyone else were somewhat freaking out, mostly because a few never imagine Marinette, sweet shy Marinette, being the biological daughter of a mad doctor.

Marinette hums happily as she walks in front of Ms. Bustier with her friends when all of a sudden Damien Wayne stepped in front of them.

“Dove? What are you doing here?” Marinette asked with a surprised and innocent tone.

Damien coughs and nervously smiled at her, “I need to speak with you Angel.”

“Oh well uh… ok. What for?”

“Privately.”

Marinette blinks in surprise and frowns before nodding before smiling.

“Of course Dove.”

Ms. Bustier was going to protest, but decided against doing so. She was already on thin ice with Strange so she didn’t want to get in bigger trouble with Marinette.

Lila sighs in relief once Marinette leaves and smiles weakly to her group of followers.

“At least I have Batman to protect me like last time!” she blurts out and sighs in relief as her followers look at her with hope in their eyes.

“You think he’d lock her up in Arkham?” Max whispered to her.

Lila freezes a little before shrugging and faking a whimper, “I don’t know.”

—–

Marinette and Damien walked beside each other before Damien grabbed her hand gently and sighs.

Marinette frowned, “what’s wrong?”

Damien gulps and sighs.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?” his angel said with a confused look in her face. Her grey eyes looking at him with a furrowed eyebrows.

“That….”

“Damien you’re worrying me,” his angel said softly as she cupped his chin and looked at him with a worried expression.

“That you’re related to Hugo Strange?” he asked quietly.

Marinette’s eyes widened before she giggles, “I thought you already knew?”

“W…what?”

“I told you that my last name was Strange-Cheng. Also I’ve visited Gotham since I was three years old, I thought Bruce would’ve known?” she asked with a small tilt to her head.

She knew that the rogues talked since after she came for a visit at 3 years old that the others heard about her which led to them either babysitting her or just stealing her away for some personal fun time like shopping or ~~murder~~ anything really.

She pauses making him curious as she squints at something in the distance and lights up.

“Aunt Fish!” she squeals before running off.

Damien freezes and spins around to see Fish Mooney, the old gang leader who was turned into a Meta because of Dr. Strange.

He rushes over to his angel, only remembering that Fish could control people if she touched them. He got worried for his angel when all of a sudden he trips and falls on the sidewalk with a grunt.

“Deadshot? What are you doing here?” Marinette asked Floyd who stepped out of the shadows.

“Babygirl why didn’t you tell us you were dating the Wayne brat?”

“Because it’s my life, duh,” Marinette said with a raised eyebrow.

“True baby girl but… he’s a Wayne…” Fish said as she ran her gloved fingers through Mari’s hair.

“And I trust and love him,” his angel said.

A screeching car passed them and Marinette frowned before she raised an eyebrow before gasping as her three friends were brought struggling a little to the group. It seemed to be Zsasz girls who brought the three.

“Are…. are you guys terrorizing my class?”

“Perhaps,” Fish said as she looked at her knife that she took out.

“Is that the knife that Zsasz invented that has poison on the tip!” Marinette asked excitedly which caused 4 people out of the 7 in the group to be surprised at how excited she got with the weapon.

“It is.”

“Cool,” Mari said before the group ducked a bit as an explosion was heard.

“DID YOU BOTH REALLY JUST FUCKING PISS YOURSELVES?!” Alix scream could be heard from a couple of blocks away.

Mari raised an eyebrow at Fish who raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t have a clue on who that could be,” Fish said with a mere shrug as she nonchalantly twirled the knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued? I might end it here tbh and if anyone wants they can make a spin off of this to show how the rogues would terrorize the class.


End file.
